


Stay Safe

by problematicfave



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicfave/pseuds/problematicfave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabine and Ezra say goodbye before the jedi leave for Malachor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I was pretty disappointed we didn't get a goodbye between Ezra and Sabine in the last episode, so I figured I'd just have to write one myself

“You’re leaving.” Sabine’s words were a statement of fact, not a question; there was no need to ask when she already knew the answer. 

“Yeah, just as soon as Kanan finishes talking to Hera.” Ezra’s voice was disturbingly flat as he answered, like he’ was desperately trying to hold back some emotion, and she couldn’t blame him. The idea of their family splitting apart, even if it was just temporary, made her want to scream and shout.

Doing so wouldn’t change a thing however.

“I don’t know when we’ll be back.” Ezra continued, a hint of emotion creeping into his voice, and though he didn’t add ‘or if’ at the end, she knew he was thinking it.

“Hey, you’re coming back.” She told him, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder. “I don’t care if I have to chase you down and take on the Inquisitors myself; you, Kanan and Ahsoka are all going to be back.”

Her declaration coaxed a small laugh out of the teen,

“I don’t doubt you would, I bet you’d win too. Maybe we should just send you to Malachor.” He said, smiling slightly

“I’d come with you if I could.”

“I know.” He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but the sound of Kanan calling his name prevented it. Turning to glance in the direction of the Phantom, he sighed. “Looks like it’s time to go. See you Sabine.”

Acting on an impulse, Sabine leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, causing him to stiffen for a moment before returning the motion.

“Stay safe Ezra Bridger.” She whispered into his ear, as she fought the sudden urge to cry, “I’ll never forgive you if you don’t.”

“I will, I promise.”

For a moment they stayed like that, only pulling apart when Kanan called Ezra’s name once again.

As she watched the teen walk away and then disappear into the Phantom, Sabine could only hope that that promise wouldn’t be broken.


End file.
